Demon In Fiore?
by SirUniwhale
Summary: An unknown portal opens near True Cross Academy, the Exorcists fear it may be another version of the Gehenna Gate and do all they can to try to destroy it. After realizing it can't be destroyed with their methods they decide to send someone through, and it opens up in... Fiore?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! Why do I have to do my homework now?" Rin Okumura whined. "I could be reading that new Manga that came out! It looked really good too…"

"Shut up Rin. Your grades are more important than some stupid manga." His brother, Yukio, replied.

Rin shot up out of his chair. "How could you say that? Manga is the best thing since air. How could you miss out on action, romance, and adventure all jam-packed into a graphic novel?"

"Your adventure can wait until you're done with your homework."

"You have no heart." Rin pouted, sitting back down in his chair. He played with his pencil a bit then looked back at his brother. Slowly he flicked his tail out and wrapped it around the little lever on Yukio's chair. Rin pulled it and without warning the chair sunk about six inches, pinching the back of Yukio's leg in-between.

"Owe! RIN! What the hell? I had my chair at the perfect height!"

"HA! The look on your face was priceless!"

Before Yukio could stand up and kill his brother someone pressed the doorbell.

"i'll get it." Yukio sighed. "Do your homework."

Rin stuck his tongue out as Yukio left. "Time to go get my manga!" Rin said after Yukio was gone.

Quickly Rin slipped out of the window and dropped down like a squirrel. He hid behind one of the walls and listened to the conversation Yukio was having.

"We need you to come to the chapel Yukio. Some sort of portal has opened, it doesn't look like the Gehenna gate but we can't be sure. There might be a new way to open the portal that we don't know about. Bring Rin if you can as well." someone said, was that Kaoru Tsubaki?

Rin ran out from his hiding spot. "Sweet! Better than homework for sure. When are we leaving?"

"Rin!" Yukio rolled his eyes. "I assume you heard the whole briefing then?"

"Yessir!"

"Well let's get going."

...

"It just showed up! No one knows where it came from. It just popped up!" One of the Exorcists complained. "If it is another type of Gehenna gate the demons aren't aware of it, or else they would already be pouring out."

"Right. We'll take a look at it." Yukio said. "Since were the closest thing to demons here."

"Yeah." Rin agreed.

Both Rin and Yukio walked through the door where it supposedly was cautiously, Kuro following at Rin's heels. As they approached the portal Kuro sent his thoughts through their heads.

_I don't sense any other demons presences. This portal is not of Gehenna but another world! Rin I want to know where it goes! _Kuro was practically shaking with excitement.

"Alright little buddy! You're right we should explore!" Rin said, grinning like an idiot.

"Wait, Rin. Just because Kuro can't sense any other demons doesn't mean it's not demonic. It might be activated by someone passing through it. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks. So let's try to exorcise it first." Yukio pushed up his glasses and called in one of the arias.

After multiple attempts at dismissing the portal everybody stepped back in confusion. None of the exorcists methods were working.

"Why can't we get rid of it?" One of the Exorcist asked in anger.

"I don't know…."

"May I offer an idea?" A new voice piped in. It was Mephisto. "We should send someone to find out what it is. It may be able to be destroyed if we know what it really is."

Yukio stride over to Mephisto to started discussing the idea. "Yes but what if it is a Gehenna gate? Then whoever we send will die almost instantly."  
"Not if they're already demon." Mephisto winked. "I nominate Rin to go. He's the son of Satan after all."

"Wait, Mephisto, I'm also the son of Satan."

"Yes but you are a ranking Exorcist and important, also Rin has control of his powers. He can take his familiar with him as a guardian as well."

_Yes! Rin we should go! Please! I sense something amazing! I want to know what it is._

"Yeah Yukio. I should go. Kuro and I. And if you're so worried we can tie one of those indestructible ropes around me. I'll jump through holding Kuro, we'll figure out what we're dealing with, then come back and report." Rin explained.

Yukio nodded, most likely considering all aspects of the plan. "It's _actually _a pretty good plan for you. The only flaw: what if we can't pull you back through."

"Yukio this is our best idea to figure out what we're dealing with. We'll never know if we never try. I would like to volunteer as the first one to go through."

"Okay."

...

"If you don't return, or we don't hear anything from you in two days, we will have to assume you are dead. If the portal closes while you are in, we will have no way to bring you back. Are you fully prepared to take on this mission, Kuro? Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry little bro."

_Yeah. Let's go!_

"Then let the operation commence!" Yukio shouted confidently, but his eyes told a different story, he was worried. Rin saw his fear and gave him a goofy smile for reassurance, right before hurling himself head first into the portal, the rope trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thought Rin was able to think was: _this was a bad idea. _As soon as he and Kuro plunged into the portal it had started to shoot excruciating pain through his body as if to say "You don't belong here. This isn't your World."

Rin looked up. He could still see their world through the entrance of the portal, but the it was slowly getting smaller. Not like they were getting farther away but… The portal was closing!

"Rin!" He heard Yukio yell. The portal shut. The rope snapped and Rin and Kuro plummeted through reality.

…

"Gray how are you two places at once?" A confused voice said.

"I told you idiot. That's. Not. Me. Are you really that thick Natsu?" another voice taunted

"Who are you calling thick, ice boy?"

"You wanna go fire brain?"

"Both of you be quiet." A cool female voice barked.

"Aye sir!" The first two voices harmonized in unison.

Rin's eyes flickered open, A really good looking blonde girl leaned over him concernedly. In the background a red head girl lectured a pink haired guy and a black haired guy who looked like he could easily be Rin's twin instead of Yukio.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The blonde asked softly. Everyone else turned their attention over to them as soon as the blonde girl talked.

"Kuro…" Rin mumbled. "My cat…" Rin shuddered with pain, he could still feel the pain of the portal-thing.

"He's okay. Although i've never seen a magical cat with _two_ tails. Does he talk too?" The blonde was pondering.

The red-head walked over in her kinda-intimidating armor. "Lucy perhaps you shouldn't ask him questions while he's in this state. Let him rest."

Lucy nodded. "Where did he come from Erza? He was just suddenly outside of town looking like he had fallen from the sky, What's the symbol on his clothes?" Lucy whispered.

"We'll get the chance to ask him questions later. I don't believe he's our enemy."

"Baaaahhhh!" Natsu yelled. "I'm sick of waiting! Wake up guy who looks Gray! I needed a new punching bag anyway."

"Shut. Up. Natsu!" Lucy growled. Just when Rin decided she was the least intimidating of all of them, He was proven wrong. She was just as scary.

Rin pushed himself up onto his elbow, bad decision. A wave of dizziness and pain hit him, but he held his ground and stayed up. Kuro slept by his feet peacefully, he didn't seemed as affected by the portal as he was. That was a relief, his friend was okay. Kuro might be the only familiar face he saw in a long time. The portal was closed, and his rope had snapped. There was no way back to Assiah…

"Rin!" Kuro cried out. Apparently he was awake.

The other people in the room turned around. "So he can talk after all. Is he an Exceed?" Erza asked.

Rin looked at her a bit dumbfounded. "You can… hear him?"

"Of course we can, dumbass! He's kinda like my little buddy Happy. Except I don't see wings on _your_ cat." Natsu interrupted.

Rin's head was spinning. They could hear Kuro, apparently that was normal. He had heard Lucy say something about magical cats, what the hell was an Exceed?

"Rin I'm confused." Kuro said, flicking his two tails in opposite directions. "I know I said the journey would be exciting but I want to go back to Assiah. Yukio is probably killing himself with worry…"

Rin nodded, ignoring the four strange peoples stares. "Assiah does sound nice but were going to have to find a way to get back first. Maybe Yukio will finally buy me that manga I wanted."

Lucy took a step forward. "Did you hit your head too hard? What the heck is 'Assiah'?"

Rin was about to answer when a small girl with long blue hair barged in with a white cat and a blue cat both _flying_ behind her. "Lucy please step back! That boy is not like us! He's not even human!" The white cat shouted in warning.

Lucy stepped back quickly and dropped her hand to the keys hanging on her waist, Erza drew a sword form thin air, Gray took a stance and started frosting, and Natsu lit his hand on fire. Weird. Rin scowled and reached for the Koma sword which was… No longer on his back. Rin scanned the room quickly, looking for the red bag he kept it in. It was in the closest corner, if he had just a few seconds he could grab it…

"Carla, if he's not human what is he?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Not something of this world Wendy."

Rin glared at the cat. "At least give me the benefit of the doubt, cat. Yes, I'm not one hundred percent human. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes I have a problem! Explain the demon tail! And I have a hunch that you are not even from Earthland. So where do you hail from demon?" the cat, Carla, Retorted.

Rin looked at his tail which was barely peeking out from under the cover, Rin hadn't had time to hide it yet. "Wait you guys call this place… Earthland? Wow. That has to be the most uncreative thing I have ever heard. At least we call our place Assiah. Right Kuro?"

Kuro nodded, realizing Rin was trying to buy himself time. Kuro started to shimmer a bit and change, The shimmering was new. The wizards braced themselves as Kuro turned big. Rin dived at his sword hoping no one would notice him with the giant demon cat in front of them, Rin had no such luck. Erza got around Kuro with ease and stood between Rin and the sword. It didn't help that Rin's legs were still wobbly from all the pain. Rin gasped and buckled over a bit, How come the damn portal travel hadn't worn off yet? Back home he would have been healed by now.

Erza pointed her well-sharpened sword at him. "Call off your demon cat and we might still be able to make peace."

"Tell _your_ stupid cat to keep to her own business and I might consider your offer." Rin snapped back, fighting off nausea.

"I applaud your bravery, but you're hardly in the state to be fighting back. You're also outnumbered."

"Outnumbered or not, I rather get out of here and back to my little brother without leaving much of a trace behind. Me and Kuro have always found a way to get back to Yukio. Even if it means fighting our way out." Rin had fallen to one knee now, the pain was overwhelming.

"We can resolve this without casualties. Call. Off. Your. Cat." Erza raised her sword to his head.

Rin wanted to say something witty back but instead he fell on both of his knees and coughed up blood into his hand. _What the hell is going on with me? Usually I heal really fast… but here, I'm not healing at all! _Rin's thoughts were going wild.

"This is your last chance. Call off your cat and we'll hear you out, or do you prefer for me to just end your life here?" Erza asked.

"This world is rejecting my very presence. I either die here, or die in… an hour if I'm lucky." Rin coughed up more blood. "Kuro. Down." Rin said right as he began to collapse.

"RIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro charged towards Rin and Erza. "What did you do to him? He just needed his sword! it might have healed him if we were to unsheathe it! He's going to die now." Kuro put his paw on Rin's back and shook him a bit . "Hang on, Rin. You have to for Yukio, Shiami, and everyone else!"

Natsu walked over and picked the Koma sword up and studied it. "Why would a flimsy sword heal a demon?"

"He's not a demon. Well not completely anyway. He's half demon, half human. But Shiro raised him as a human, so it's still a touchy subject calling him a demon… So next time keep to yourself cat-thing." Kuro pointed his paw towards Carla. "Now unsheathe the sword pink-hair. It's the only way I might be able to help Rin. Unless anyone here knows what's going on. Which I highly doubt."

"Your comrade, I believe you called him Rin, did mention something about this world rejecting him. I'm sorry to say but that makes me believe he's even more a demon than you claim." Erza said coolly.

"We'll explain fully later. Right now, if I, we'll we, don't help Rin he'll die. if you want to fully know what's going on then HELP HIM!" Kuro shouted

"Well actually…." Wendy piped in shyly. "Um, I might be able to help him. But don't be mad at Carla or the others please. We just didn't understand, and in other circumstances you could have been a threat. So please don't hold anything against us."

"If you can give me my partner back I won't."

…

"Assiah?" Levy asked Erza a little confused.

"Yes, I've never heard of it either." Erza nodded.

Levy shook her head. "No, it's not that, I _have_ heard of it."

"What?"

"Well, I believed it only to be fiction. I read a normal fantasy novel and it was about demons and humans. The humans lived in a realm they called: Assiah, demons can enter their world by possessing anything in it strong enough to hold them. The demons come from, what is explained as a mirror world, it's called: Gehenna." Levy pulled out a book. "I'm a little rusty on the details, but essentially there are people who are Exorcists and they exorcise demons to keep others safe. You said this kid is half human half demon? In that world it's completely possible. What was the kids name?"

"Rin. or at least that's what Kuro called him."

"Okay. There's no mention of a Rin in this story, but nonetheless I don't really think they're lying. His cat, Kuro, is what I think they call familiars. The exorcists can summon their familiars by saying a simple phrase and using a special circle. It's a really fascinating book, but to think it could be partly true…"

"Thanks for the insight Levy!" Lucy said with a smile. "Wendy is working on Rin now. He said something about how this world was rejecting him. I think it's because traveling through worlds, or dimensions, would definitely affect someone in one way or another. Like take my spirits for example, I read somewhere that the first time a spirit was summoned they didn't bode too well. Traveling through something like that can really affect you. Rin just got the worse."

"Hmm. That would make the most sense…"

"Let's just hope Wendy can heal him."

…

"In Assiah only Rin and Yukio can hear me. But that's because they're in touch with their demon powers. It's kind of like demon to demon telepathy." Kuro spouted on.

"I see." Wendy responded. Carla was standing protectively by her shoulder as she wrapped a bandage around Rin's waist. "I think most of the damage was internal, which in its own way could be very dangerous without a skilled doctor around. I managed to stop the internal bleeding, his organs were also a bit scrambled, but I managed to put them back into place. He also had this wound in his side which was pretty deep, I stopped the bleeding and cleaned it. He really just needs to sleep now."

"Thank you, Wendy? That was your name right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're welcome! I'm going to go down to the guild hall to eat, Rin probably won't be awake for awhile, do you want to come with me Kuro?"

Kuro shook his head. "No. I want to stay with Rin…"

"Okay!" Wendy stood up and left the infirmary, with Carla following.

"Okay, Rin. They're gone."

Rin opened his eyes and sat up a bit. "Right. I don't want to stay here much longer. We need to find a way out of this world and back to our own. I've had enough confusion for a lifetime. You know where we landed out of the portal right?"

"Yep."

"Good we'll leave tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Wendy had come in earlier to check on Rin before she went home, but now there was no one in the infirmary to stop Rin from leaving. Rin sat up and checked the room one more time before whispering for Kuro to come along. He slipped to the window and pried it open carefully, Rin had had enough of this strange world. Rin carefully dropped out of the window and moved carefully away from the large guild hall. Kuro trotted alongside him keeping a watchful eye. Rin limped a little, he wasn't fully recovered yet but Wendy's magic had helped him significantly.

"Alright, Kuro. Where did the portal drop us?" Rin whispered.

Kuro smiled, well as best as a cat could. "This way!" Kuro said, a little too loudly for Rin's comfort.

"Shh! Volume! we'll get caught!"

"Whoops, sorry. I'm not used to being heard by other people, I'll be quieter. This way…" Kuro whispered embarrassedly.

Rin nodded and gestured for Kuro to go. They darted through the city of Magnolia as stealthily as they could. No one stopped them, yet. Rin held his sword close, he didn't know how well his flames would work in this dimension either. The best thing they could do was find a way to get home. Rin stumbled a bit by a river that ran through the middle of town, he almost fell in.

"Agh!" Rin exclaimed as he tripped, Kuro spun around and held a cautious paw up to signal silence. Rin gritted his teeth, he could feel the pain again, he felt like vomiting. Kuro sprinted back over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh no! Rin are you okay?" The small familiar asked with concern. Rin shook his head.

"Some thing is wrong Kuro, I don't know what to do…"

About that time, Kuro could hear people close by, talking not-so-quietly. "Im going to go look for help!" With that Kuro ran off in the other direction.

* * *

_Author's note:_

I don't effing know how to use this website anymore:

SO, I know it's been like two and a half years or more since I wrote this (and inevitably abandoned it, my poor child) So the other night I was pressured *cough* *cough* into sending a link to this fic into a chat and had to suffer through listening to it be read out loud (which was actually fun and amusing after I got over my initial embarrassment) which, furthermore, led me to look through a bunch of shit-old documents until I found _this._ So this chapter is all I had written out (as a smol child with my obviously embarrassing grammar) and I never wrote down any other outline _at all_. (It would be really nice if there was an A.N notes feature on this sight like on ao3?)

So anyway, after that emotional journey, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who actually left reviews on this fic, favorited, and followed it. It meant a lot to little me (I mean it still means a lot, but little me thought she couldn't write for shit,) And I don't know if I'll actually continue it? Who knows what smol me had in mind,,,

Also, just so you know, I still write fanfic (mostly VLD) on AO3 if you wanted to check that out at all lmao. My username is Sir_Uniwhale.

Again, sorry for abandoning you all with no continuation, but nonetheless, thank you for all of the support. :)


End file.
